


Cool for a Moment

by littlemissoyashirou



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Gen, shadow-fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissoyashirou/pseuds/littlemissoyashirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill for Badx2Bathhouse: I'm not too picky, but whether it's kicking ass or defusing a complex social situation or just having a clever insight, I'd like the other Investigation Team members to be suitably impressed.</p>
<p>It's fine if he does something dorky as long as he salvages it hard. But we've seen his capacity for coolness, so let him be cool.</p>
<p>Drabble fic, as Yosuke gets in over his head in the middle of a fight, in the most crazy-awesome fashion possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool for a Moment

t seemed too late to think about it now, Yosuke though as he gripped onto the handles of his twin daggers for his life, but perhaps jumping onto the back of the Hell Knight was not the best idea. 

Well, what other damn options did he have at that point? Kanji had just gone down like a sack of crap, Yukiko was sputtering blood and trying to heal him up at the same time, and that goddamn wall of armor had just attempted to bullrush Souji! Sure, he could've just pushed Souji out of the way, as he had done in the past, but what then? 

The Hell Knight thrashed wildly, bashing against the walls of the Laboratory in an attempt to knock him off. Even when it smashed him against a computer display screen hard enough to crack it, Yosuke still clung on desperately. 

He could hear Rise yelling in his mind, and someone screaming out loud. All things considered, he wasn't sure if it was Yukiko or Souji, or if Kanji was up again or even if it was himself screaming, but all of that noise was making it hard to hear the music on his headphones. 

This wasn't working. Shit, he was going to get himself killed like this. He was going to get himself crushed to death or trampled by phantom horse feet and goddamnit, it was hard to focus with all of this screaming everywhere. What did he have on hand to do? He learned Garudyne less than an hour ago. Did he have enough energy to even cast it at that point? Wait, would it even work against a Hell Knight, all of these damn immunities just threw him off all the time. 

"Rise!" Yosuke shouted, trying to sound as cool and collected as he could. All things considered, he sounded more pissed off than anything though. Pissed off worked though, pissed off was manly and cool, instead of shrieking like a little girl, "Wind! This thing! Will it do anything?!"

"No good, sempai," She said, taking a moment to repress her panic from earlier, "It's immune to Wind. What are you even thinking, doing this? I didn't even think you COULD do this!" 

"Neither did I!" He said, before attempting to readjust his grip on his daggers. For his efforts, one of them pulled out of the armored horse's thick hide. 

Fuck. 

It stilled for a moment, raising it's sword in the air. Even before Rise pointed it out, the entire group knew what it was going to do. It was charging up it's next attack, most likely another barrage of thrashing. 

What moves did he still have on hand? Tentarafoo, but confusing the Hell Knight when he was still stuck on it's back just sounded like a really stupid idea. 

Wind Break, he could bust through the foe's resistance and smash it with Garudyne at the next opportunity, but it would get the chance to smash him into a wall or, worse, attack someone else while he was stuck hanging on for dear life. With how much the Hell Knight was jumping he couldn't tell how everyone else was doing. But considering he was hanging for dear life off it's side, he doubted anyone else would attack, not unless they opted for a "Hit the shadow and Yosuke, and heal Yosuke later" strategy. 

He had Sonic Punch. Sonic Punch wasn't very strong, and didn't do much, but maybe aiming it for it's eye would work. Yosuke gritted his teeth, "Let's do this, Jiraiya," he growled, before swinging himself back up. 

Immediately, three things happened: Jiraiya exploded into existence, in the form of a swift punch to the knight's jaw; Yosuke jammed his loose knife right back into the horse, this time striking it in a gap in the horse's armor by the next instead of the thick hide; and the Hell Knight suddenly sagged, before collapsing at much higher speed than Yosuke would've really liked onto the floor. 

Yosuke rolled away from the knight, but not before he slammed on the ground hard. Even through the booming music in his headphones, he swore he could've heard a crack as he watched one of his daggers snap in two from the force of the impact, and he definitely heard the cry from Souji of "ALL OUT ATTACK, NOW!" 

He remained on the ground, as a cloud of dust kicked up from the sheer force of the attack from his friends, the battle obscured save for occasional licks of flame from the clouds. Yosuke took a moment and gasped for breath. Normally, it sucked to miss out on a chance to kick these things while they were down, but quite frankly, after getting tossed around and hanging for dear life on an insane monster horse and knight, it seemed like he did enough for this fight. 

"Yosuke-sempai!" Rise said. He winced, fully expecting her to chew him out for being stupid, and brash, and nearly getting himself killed, and, "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen you do!" 

What. 

"What, really?" He said, finding a small grin tugging at the sides of his mouth. 

"Yeah, that was crazy and amazing! Crazy-amazing!" She squeed a little, "Really scary too, don't do that again, but man, now that you're okay, that was so cool!"

He had to blush a little at that. Well, it was good that Rise wasn't mad at him, at least. At least, after everyone else chewed him out for being an idiot, he had at least one person who thought he was cool. At least, cool for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, this has not been beta-ed, and was written at around three in the morning. I apologize for any quality issues with this fic. Constructive criticism is really appreciated, especially regarding combat.


End file.
